SonicWariat1994PL
'''SonicWariat1994PL - '''Polski kanał na youtube skupiający się na gameplayach z starszych konsol. Prowadzący Nie ma czego mówić na temat prowadzącego, czyli Sonica Wariata. Jest... Jest... Jest spoko ;) Kanał '''SonicWariat1994PL '''zaczął swoją karierę jako '''GTAman, '''ale my się skupimy na jego najnowszym kanale. Pierwszy film na jego kanale pojawił się 16 Czerwca 2011. Był to film z Grand Theft Auto: Vice City na konsoli Sony PlayStation 2. Jego kanał ma już 3 lata (Stan na rok 2014). Kolekcja gier PLAYSTATION: - Crash Bandicoot (1996) - Grand Theft Auto (1997) - Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 (1999) - Grand Theft Auto 2 (1999) - FIFA World Cup 98 (1998) - Doom (Value Series) (1999) - WipeOut 2097 (1996) - WipeOut (1994/1995) - Ridge Racer (1994/1995) - Syphon Filter 2 (2000) - Summer Olympic Games Atlanta 1996 (1996) - Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) - Tony Hawk Pro Skater 2 (2000) - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) - Driver 2: Back on the Streets (2000) - Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (2001) PLAYSTATION 2: - Need for Speed Most Wanted (2005) - Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories (2007) - The Godfather (2006) - Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories (2006) - Sonic Gems Collection (2005) - Need for Speed Underground 2 (2004) - Sonic Riders (2006) - Need for Speed Undercover (2008) - Sonic Unleashed (2008) - Grand Theft Auto Vice City (2002) - FIFA 10 (2009) - Sonic Mega Collection Plus (2004) - Tekken 5 (2004) - Resident Evil 4 (2004) - Killzone (2004) - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity (2008) - Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (2004) - Speed Machines III (2006) - True Crime: New York City (2005) - True Crime: Streets of Los Angeles (2003) - GTA III (2001) - Bully (Canis Canem Edit) (2006) - Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec (2001) - Olympic Games Athens 2004 (2004) - Stuntman (2002) - Gun (2005) - Splinter Cell Pandora Tomorrow (2004) XBOX 360: - Split/Second: Velocity (2010) - Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) - Grand Theft Auto Episodes from Liberty City (DLC GTA IV) (2009) - Sonic Unleashed (2008) - Sega Mega Drive Ultimate Collection (US version title - Sonic's Ultimate Collection) (2009) - Doritos Crash Course (2010) - Sonic Adventure DX (HDD) (2003/2010) - Sonic the Hedgehog 4: The Episode 1 (HDD) (2010) - Sonic Generations (2011) - Mafia II (2010) - Sonic the Hedgehog CD (HDD) (2011) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (HDD) (2009) - for achievements - Sonic & Knuckles (HDD) (2009) - for achievements - Sonic the Hedgehog 4: The Episode 2 (HDD) (2012) - Sleeping Dogs (2012) - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Rayman Origins (2011) - Dead Rising (2006) - Assassin's Creed 3 (2012) - Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Sonic the Fighters (2012) - Wolfenstein 3D (1992/2013) - Assassin's Creed (2007) - Need for Speed Undercover (2008) (to repair) - Saints Row (2006) - Duke Nukem Forever (2011) - Watch_Dogs (2014) - Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Transformed (2012) XBOX (Tak, Xbox 360 jest kompatybilny z większością gier z oryginalnego Xbox'a): - Shenmue II (2002) - Grand Theft Auto 3 (2003) - GTA San Andreas (2005) - Spider-Man 2 (2004) GAMEBOY CLASSIC/ADVANCE: - Super Mario Land (1989) -> GB - Tiny Toon Adventures: Babs Big Break (1992) -> GB - Grand Theft Auto (GBC - 1999) - Pokemon Yellow (GB - 1998) - Agent 007: Everything or Nothing (2003) - Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku (2002) - WarioLand 4 (2001) - Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis (2006) - Sonic Advance 2 (2003) - Sonic Advance 3 (2004) - Grand Theft Auto Advance (2004) - Final Fight One (2001) - Sonic Advance (2001) - Sonic Battle (2004) - Rayman 3 (2003) - Need for Speed Most Wanted (2005) - Tennis -> GB (1989) - Tetris 2 -> GB (1993) Nintendo GAMECUBE: - Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (2002) - Sonic Heroes (2004) - SSX Tricky (2002) - Mario Kart Double Dash (2003) - Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Sonic Mega Collection (2002) - Sonic Riders (2006) SEGA MEGA DRIVE/GENESIS: - Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) - Street Fighter II' Special Champion Edition (1993) - Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball (1993) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (1994) - Sonic & Knuckles (1994) - Streets of Rage (1991) - Sonic 3D Flickies' Island/Blast (1996) - Mega Games 6 in 1 volume 2 (1995) - The Smurfs (1994) - Olympic Gold Barcelona 1992 (1992) - Virtua Racing (1994) - Sonic Classics 3 in 1 (1997) - Cool Spot (1993) - FIFA 96 (1995) SEGA Mega Drive 32X (Nie ma akcesoria): - Virtua Racing Deluxe (1994) SEGA SATURN (Nie ma konsoli): - Sim City 2000 (1995) SEGA GAME GEAR: - Sonic the Hedgehog 1 (8-bit) (1991) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) (1992) - Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble (1994) - Sonic the Hedgehog Chaos (1993) - Sonic Spinball (1994) - Winter Olympics Lillhammer '94 (1994) - Columns (1990) NINTENDO 64: - NBA Pro '98 (1997) - Super Mario 64 (1996) - Wave Race 64 (1996) - International Superstar Soccer 98 (1998) SEGA MASTER SYSTEM II: - Alex Kidd in Miracle World - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) (1992) - Sonic the Hedgehog Chaos (8-bit) (1993) - Streets of Rage (8-bit) (1993) - Sonic the Hedgehog 1 (8-bit) (1991) - Thunder Blade (1988) - Asterix and the Secret Mission (1993 - only in Europe) - Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (1994) - Shinobi (1987) - Global Gladiators McDonald's (1993) - Aladdin (1994) NINTENDO Wii: - Sonic Colours (2010) - FIFA 08 (2007) - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Beijing 2008 (2007) - Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) - Sonic Unleashed (2008 - Wii controls - Super Mario Galaxy (2007) - Mario & Sonic Olympic Games London 2012 (2011) NINTENDO DS (Nie ma konsoli): - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Beijing 2008 NINTENDO ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM: - Super Mario Bros (1985) - Pinball (1984) - Dr. Mario (1990) - RoadBlasters (1990) PLAYSTATION PORTABLE (PSP) - Gran Turismo (2009) - GTA: Vice City Stories (2006) - Sonic Rivals (2006) - GTA: Liberty City Stories (2005) Kategoria:Youtuberzy